A Father's love
by PaSsIoN-fReAk
Summary: It is a Shuis Fanfic. please r/r
1. The Letter!

"Mummy, when can we go back home? I want to see daddy! I miss him heaps!" The young girl asked her mother. The girl who had her father's eyes, the girl who had her father's stubbornness and the girl who looked like her father so much that it made her mother even more depressed.  
  
"Ashleigh, you know the deal! We can't leave here till they catch those bad guys that are after you and me! Honey, I miss daddy too but we are safe here rather than over where daddy is! Come over here and give your mummy a hug!"  
  
The girl put down her drawing and crayons and ran towards her mother's open arms. The mother hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. After 10 minutes of sitting there, talking, the young girl finally went to sleep. The mother put her down on the bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Goodnight, honey! Sweet dreams!"  
  
The mother quietly stepped out and closed the door. The mother started cleaning up the mess the little girl made. She picked up the drawing and looked at it. It was a picture of father, mother and a child in a park with happy faces. Tears ran down the very distressed mother's face. The mother wiped her tears away and put the drawing away in the drawer. After cleaning up the place, the mother launched into a very deepful sleep.  
  
The next morning, a letter came. The mother was surprised, as no one she loved knew that she or her daughter was here. The mother carefully opened the envelope, trying not to wreck it too much. She slowly lifted the letter out of the envelope and unfolded the letter and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Sheridan,  
  
I am missing you so much that sometimes I see you standing in front of me. I wish you were. How is my little sweet daughter, Ashleigh? Is she coping well! Don't worry about me because I am doing just fine.  
  
Sheridan. Honey, you know I love you but I think you and Ashleigh should start a new life without me. Find someone else to love and someone who will look after Ashleigh like a father should. Also I want you to tell Ashleigh all this. I am not doing this to make you sad, Sheridan. I doing this so that Ashleigh would have a better life without me because all I bring on her is sadness.  
  
I love you Sheridan and I will always remember you till I die. The woman who made my life seem wonderful even if it wasn't Thank you for everything you have done to me. Good luck and goodbye.  
  
Love, Eric (your lover)  
  
P.S- I have attached the divorce papers, which I already signed. All you have to do is sign it and send it to the address written on the divorce papers. Thank you!  
  
Sheridan took out the divorce papers and saw it already signed. She quickly signed the papers and folds it. She pulled out an envelope and wrote the address on it. She put the divorce papers into it and sealed it up.  
  
She rang up Mr. Richard and asked him if he could look after Ashleigh. He agreed, so Sheridan ran into the post office. She walked over to the mailing box and whispered. "I love you too, Eric!" before mailing the divorce papers. 


	2. The New Stranger!

Sheridan raced home after mailing the letter. She knew that Ashleigh might get upset not seeing her mother after waking up. But when she arrived at her apartment, she saw ambulances and polices. Sheridan sees Ashleigh, standing next to a man she didn't recognized. She hurried across the noise towards her daughter. Who was this man? Is he dangerous?  
  
"Ashleigh, darling, are you okay?" Sheridan seized her under her arms for safety.  
  
"Mummy, you are here! There was a bomb in the house and I got separated from Mr. Richard. I was lost till this gentlemen helped me get out!" Ashleigh pointed at the stranger.  
  
"Oh my god! Thanks for saving her. I don't know how I could live without her. Thanks a lot Mr.." Sheridan handed her hand for a shake.  
  
"Mr Lopez Fitzgerald. Luis Lopez Fitzgerald! And you? No problem. You got an very special girl!" The stranger shook Sheridan's hand.  
  
"Sheridan Crane. Yes, she is! So, as a token of thanks, do you want to join with us in dinner tomorrow night? We both appreciate it!" Sheridan gives her smile that makes her look really pretty.  
  
"Oh my god! She is so beautiful! I think I am falling in love with the new stranger.!" Luis thinks to himself.  
  
"Yes, I would be delighted! Anyway I got to go now! I see you tomorrow night then. Bye, Ashleigh and Sheridan!" Luis waved to Ashleigh, who waved back.  
  
"Bye" Sheridan and Ashleigh said in unison.  
  
The mother and daughter watched the stranger drifted apart from them. Sheridan and Ashleigh were allowed to go home when everything was back to normal. When Ashleigh went to sleep, Sheridan started to think about the new, handsome stranger who happens to love Ashleigh the same way she does.  
  
"His he the one, Eric was talking about! Oh no I forgot to tell Ashleigh about Eric. She will be so disappointed! Eric, why are you doing this to us?" Sheridan said aloud, crying.  
  
Suddenly Ashleigh appeared from her bedroom and ran towards her mother.  
  
"Mummy, what's wrong?" Ashleigh kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Honey, there is something you need to know. Your daddy and I are not married any more but we both love you so much. Plus, daddy wants you to know that he won't be visiting you again! I am so sorry1" Sheridan looked at the young girl's eyes and so how distressing this news is. "Mummy, I hate you! Why did you leave daddy? Does that mean you will hate me too?" The young girl screamed right in her mother's face!  
  
"Honey."  
  
It was too late as Ashleigh ran out of the house before Sheridan could explain. Sheridan ran after her. 


	3. The First Kiss!

"Ashleigh, come back! Mummy is sorry!" screamed Sheridan everywhere she went to look for her daughter.  
  
Sheridan looked at every place she thought Ashleigh would be in but couldn't find her. She walked back home not knowing what to do next. As she was walking, she was crying. She had her head down while she walked that she didn't see Luis in front of her so she bumped right into him.  
  
"Sorry, Luis!" Sheridan lifted up her head and wiped her tears before Luis could see but it was too late. "Sheridan, why are you crying? What happened?" Luis touched her shoulder. "Luis, Ashleigh ran away from home because I told her that her dad isn't coming home ever. She is missing out here in this big world without me. I am so worried!" Sheridan started to shake really badly. "Okay! Calm down! We will find her!" Luis's mobile phone started to ring. "Just excuse me!" Sheridan nodded her head.  
  
"Hello! Ah, yes! She is there? Great! I will be right over!" Luis put his phone in his pocket again.  
  
"Great news! Ashleigh is over at my house! That was Mama! Come on! Let's go to my home!" "Oh thank god!"  
  
Sheridan and Luis walked all the way to Luis' home. Luis opened the door so Sheridan could go inside.  
  
"You must be Sheridan. Luis told me about you and Ashleigh a lot. I am his Mama but you can call me Pilar. That over there playing with Ashleigh is Theresa and Miguel. Luis' sister and brother." Pillar introduced Luis' family to Sheridan.  
  
"Hey! Thanks for looking after Ashleigh. Sorry for the trouble!" Sheridan went over to Ashleigh.  
  
"Mama, Theresa an Miguel let's leave them alone!" They all leave which leaves Sheridan and Ashleigh all by themselves.  
  
"Honey, I am sorry but please don't be angry at me!" "Mummy, I am not angry at you but at daddy! But I am fine now. I talked to Theresa and she said I could pretend Luis is my daddy instead. Isn't that cool, Mummy!" Ashleigh hugged her mother. "She did now, did she?" Ashleigh nodded her head. "Okay, honey I need to talk to Luis alone. Can you go and call him here and then go and play with Theresa."  
  
Ashleigh ran off to find Luis. While Sheridan waited, she fixed her hair and clothes. She even did touch ups on the make up also. After 5 minutes, Luis returned. "Sheridan, is there something you want from me?" "Um.yes.um.did you agree with Theresa that Ashleigh could think of you as a dad! Um.if you.did, is it a good idea?" Sheridan couldn't keep her eyes off Luis the all time she spoke. "Yes, I did and I think it is a good idea. You know what, Sheridan, you look great. Are you busy tomorrow night?" Luis walked closer to Sheridan. "Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald?" Sheridan's heart raced faster than a racing car on a racing track. "Yes, I am! What do you say?"  
  
Sheridan just couldn't take it any more. She moved closer to Luis and kissed him on the lips passionately. Luis returned the kissed back even more passionately. The two lips didn't apart for a very long time.  
  
"Excuse me!" Pilar walked into the room. "Hi, Mama." Luis wiped his lips. "I think I will be leaving now. Ashleigh, let's go!" Sheridan grabbed Ashleigh's arm and walked towards the door. "So tomorrow night?" Luis asked even though he knew the answer by the kiss. "Definitely!" Sheridan's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Sheridan and Ashleigh made they way home. 


End file.
